Bellatrix & Hermione: I will never love you again
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Bellamione. The truth comes out and it turns tragic.


Bellatrix walked down to the dungeons in Malfoy manor, eager to see the mudblood that awaits. When she walked in the Granger girl was cowering in the corner. The girl's hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty.

Bellatrix moved swiftly but slowly towards Hermione, making sure not to scare her. When Bellatrix was right in front of Hermione, she crouched down and looked at the girl.

The young witch looked terrified.

"Why are you scared?" said Bellatrix to the girl.

"I'm-I'm not-t..." Hermione stuttered nervously.

Bellatrix tried to grab Hermione's hand, but she pulled away from the pureblood.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Bellatrix did not know why she was being so nice to the mudblood.

Bellatrix reached for Hermione's hand again, this time she allowed her to. Bellatrix brought the girl's hand up to her own face and held it to her own cheek before kissing her hand lightly. Hermione gasped in shock and stared at the Death Eater.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione said bravely.

Bellatrix dropped Hermione's hand and looked at the ground, thinking. "...I'm not sure why." Bellatrix said truthfully.

Hermione put her hand on Bella's face and ran her finger tips softly over her jaw, then pulled away slowly

The mudblood a realized how beautiful the Death Eater was suddenly. Her skin was practically flawless, her hair fell in messy black curls, perfectly framing her face. Bellatrix's lips where plump and blood-red, her eyes where black, but hauntingly beautiful. Years in Azkaban had rotted her teeth though, but that was her only flaw. Bella's waist was small and her breasts where a good medium size. Hermione was attracted to Bellatrix, she was sure of it. The thought made her blush. Bella smiled.

"You're very p-pretty..." Hermione said, looking away from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix flushed a light shade of crimson, "Erm, thank you." Bellatrix muttered.

The Death Eater brought her hand up to the girls face and tilted Hermione's chin up. Suddenly Bella crushed her own lips to Hermione's, shocking the young witch. Hermione put her hand on Bella's jaw, kissing the older witch back. Bellatrix gripped Hermione's jaw and softly dug her nails into Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's mouth,giving the Death Eater a chance to shove her tongue into the school girls mouth. Bellatrix's tongue grazed across Hermione's. The mudblood shuddered under Bella's touch.

They pulled away and looked into each others eyes, which where full of lust and confusion.

Bellatrix still had her hand on Hermione's jaw and realized suddenly how cold the girl felt.

"Are you cold?" Bellatrix asked seriously.

Hermione nodded. Bellatrix took her cloak that she had been wearing off and threw it over the cold teenager, who snuggled into the cloak and rested her head on Bellas, now crossed, legs. She have never minded the cold anyway.

They cuddled in the cold for maybe ten minutes before they spoke again.

"Why are you still keeping me here, and why did you capture me?"Hermione asked suddenly.

"I wanted to meet you, and you are good company." Bellatrix replied simply.

Hermione sighed loudly, "I need to go home," Hermione rubbed Bella's leg. "My family, my friends, and my professors need me. I can't be here forever..."

"But I want you forever." The words fumbled out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

Hermione looked up at Bella, with her mouth agape, "Do you mean that?"

Bellatrix looked down at Hermione's arm and seen the scar Bellatrix had put there maybe two months ago.

_Mudblood..._

"Yes, I do mean that..." Bellatrix said honesty. "When I carved that," she pointed to Hermione's scar, "I didn't do it to humiliate you, I did it so I could mark you, own you, so you would be mine..." Bellatrix looked deeply into Hermione's arm, "I want you to be mine, forever. Us together, nice and in love. I want **you**."

Bellatrix kissed Hermione again, this time more softly, slowly, and passionately. Bellatrix pulled away, but only a couple of inches from Hermione's face. "You're the only person, besides Rod, who would still love me after I've been through. I'm insane, and you make me feel normal again." She kissed the girl quickly again. "I need you, I-I love you.." she stuttered.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek,"I'm so-so sorry..." she sad sadly.

"Why?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Because, I can't be with you..." she started to silently sob, "I can't have you, it wouldn't work out... I love Ron Weas-" Bellatrix interrupted.

"You're in love with that blood traitor?!" Bellatrix was absolutely livid. "I am being left for a damn **blood traitor**?!" Bellatrix laid on her back, "I cant believe this!" she cackled in an insane way. "You really had me going! You really did!" She could almost feel the sanity she had left drip out of her. "I actually thought you **loved** me! I actually thought that someone on **this Earth **loved me for _me_! But no, it was all a game!" Bellatrix sobbed, laying on the cold floor on her back.

Hermione tried to kiss Bellatrix, but the Death Eater shoved her away, "I don't want you anymore!"

"Bella, please. You have to understand that nobody would understand, It's better this wa-" More interruption.

"Just go!" Bellatrix screamed, throwing her own wand at Hermione. "Take it, and go..."

"But.."

"Just go you filthy Mudblood!"

"Fine!" Hermione stood and grasped Bella's wand. "I will! I **hate** you! And I will never again love you! Hermione was furious about being called a mudblood.

Hermione apparated just outside Hogwarts, leaving Bellatrix crying on the floor and never seen her first lover again.


End file.
